Report 1090
Report #1090 Skillset: Loralaria Skill: VioletVibrato Org: Symphonium Status: Completed Mar 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 3 (excl 1+2). Problem: Currently violetvibrato ticks every 10 seconds to give a single affliction that is cured by kombu. This means that the effects of it are negligible as anyone can ignore it happening and simply eat kombu off of it hitting to handle the affliction without diagnosing. There are no other herb goals of Symphonium so this eating doesn't come at the opportunity cost of curing other necessary afflictions. Empowering the gem gives a chance to give a second tick of the song, this comes at the cost of only being able to empower two other total songs. Empowered song can give the same affliction effectively having no effect 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make the afflictions to be: Deadened, Impatience, Epilepsy, Vapors, Clumsiness and Hypersomnia 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make the afflictions to be: Deadened, Dizziness, Epilepsy, Hypersomnia, Impatience, Vapors 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Solution 1 or 2, but also make the second tick always give a different affliction from the first Player Comments: ---on 3/8 @ 18:22 writes: Paralysis: Focus body, Deadened: Eat Kombu, REcklessness: Eat horehound, focus mind, Sensitivity: apply melancholic to head, eat myrtle, Stupidity: eat pennyroyal, focus mind. These are the cures for hte proposed afflictions ---on 3/8 @ 23:27 writes: What does vibrato do right now ---on 3/8 @ 23:29 writes: Also I'm not really comfortable with suggesting a list of affs that are all useful by themselves. Generally speaking, effects that do a list of affs almost always do about half 'good' affs and half 'meh' affs. It seems like a overly huge buff especially if you're trying to make it so the gem effect doubles up -and- it will be different ---on 3/9 @ 00:21 writes: Going a little overboard with the affliction list. Opposed until you tone it down. ---on 3/9 @ 12:45 writes: @Shuyin Vibrato's affliction pool is the list of what can be cured with kombu, so amplifyphobia, vapors, epilepsy, dizziness, clumsiness or deadened. Ungemmed is one affliction, gemmed provides a % chance of two afflictions, with the symphonist being unaware of if it doubled. It is also not a 'smart afflicter' in that if you already have one of these affs, the song can do nothing. It hits with redrubato, but given that all the affs are kombu cures, focus mind + eat kombu allows the effects of this song tick to be instantly cured. Tweaking the affliction list to include non-kombu cures would allow the possibility of sticking an affliction fractionally longer. ---on 3/9 @ 12:48 writes: I don't think Sol #3 is on the cards, so I think I would suggest swapping amplifyphobia and clumsiness for hallucinations and impatience as another option. Making it a smarter afflicter would also be very welcome! ---on 3/9 @ 17:01 writes: As epilepsy is in the existing version of VioletVibrato, it may be just as well to change that affliction to daydreaming. It's a herb cure (that isn't kombu) with a similar effect, and can conceivably tie into sleep tactics. Would that be acceptable? ---on 3/10 @ 06:40 writes: Sorry, but this aff list is too much for a mid stanza song. Especially if you are going to double up on them. Individual bard powers should not be crippling on their own. It is the combined 9 stanzas that will be causing problems. Also, a bard guild not wanting to stack herb cures is just ridiculous. Last time I checked faeleaf and horehound were both still herbs. ---on 3/13 @ 20:23 writes: New aff list ---on 3/14 @ 02:11 writes: As it is now, the only change is switching hallucinations with amplifyphobia. Looks fine to me. ---on 3/14 @ 02:12 writes: Oops. I meant from, not with! ---on 3/14 @ 02:25 writes: That's not the only change. You're also switching dizziness with impatience. So you're still swapping out all the not-so-good affs with more useful ones. ---on 3/14 @ 02:41 writes: I'm confused as to the goal of this report, honestly. Is it to make syphonium an affliction guild and eliminate all not useful afflictions in the process? ---on 3/14 @ 03:01 writes: A few of these afflictions have really nice affects on one another. Imagine afflicting with deaden and impatience or epilepsy and hallucinations. The chances of these ticing together if you change it to a "smart afflicter" are pretty high. Considering you can't shrug them, like spidercantiga's poisons or need a gateway imbue like Purplehaze/Strangetrip makes this a pretty powerful buff to this skill. Also, thematically, I'm not sure some of these afflictions make sense in comparison to those you currently have. I can't really imagine someone hallucinating from a rapid pitch change. All that said, I do NOT support the change as it stands. ---on 3/14 @ 12:44 writes: @Kregarn: Double afflicting is already subject to a %-based mechanic, but pulling from a 6 aff pool, the chance of the combinations you listed would be (1/6)*(1/5) which is ~3% chance on the ticks it does double afflict, if smart afflicting. I don't think this could be considered pretty high. I can agree hallucinations is perhaps more suited to Minstrelry. ---on 3/14 @ 12:44 writes: My revised suggestion: deadened, dizziness, epilepsy, hypersomnia, impatience, vapors. Impatience for amplifyphobia - it will be instantly detected since song hits with redrubato, but allows sticking timewarp fractionally longer. Hypersomnia for clumsiness - hypersomnia is an affliction that can support the sleep focus of Loralaria and somewhat helpful against love potion should someone try sip choleric on each vibrato tick. ---on 3/14 @ 14:20 writes: Seriously, keep dizziness. As a bard guild it is something you really want. Adding hypersomnia in the mix isn't really helpful if they are trying to move away from sleep. Honestly though, I really don't see any problem with the current list of afflictions. ---on 3/14 @ 14:21 writes: To clairify, opposed. I think the existing list of affs is fine. ---on 3/14 @ 15:57 writes: Solution# 2 altered to Ushaara's suggestion. Moving away from sleep has not been suggested Llandros, so hypersomnia does appear to be a nice alternative affliction ---on 3/16 @ 00:57 writes: I don't think the concerns are really being addressed, unfortunately. Nor do I understand the purpose of this change, other than a plainly false statement in the problem, as Llandros pointed out if for nothing else than horehound and earwort (though glamours bards can stack cures reasonably well). This is a mid stanza power, at the end of the day, and should be comparable to other mid stanzas, and the suggestions here are better than many high stanza powers. I support smart afflicting and nothing more. I am concerned that the goal is to make things like timewarp stick for a bard. I will simply say this: you're not supposed to stick timewarp on your own. ---on 3/16 @ 05:56 writes: Support Celina's statement - making it afflict smarter is fine. The smart afflicting part of solution 3 only. ---on 3/16 @ 23:51 writes: @Celina: as for mid stanzas, let's look at a few. Starhymn has Sensitivity/Sunallergy/Vomiting in Low, Blinded/Prone in Mid, and AvengingAngel is capable to be used in Mid, which is pretty powerful in and of itself. Necroscream is slightly more defensive in Lower and Mid, but does have CarrillionKnell (more plague afflictions = more H/M/E damage), SickeningPlague (plague afflictions including epilepsy, pox, rigormortis, scabies and worms, also adding hunger attrition), and SobbingDread, randomly keeping enemies from leaving the room. WildeArrane has AncestralCurse (Paranoia, weakness, Paralysis, Confusion with a chance of two being given) in mid. Minstrelry has uncurable drunkenness and weed effect, stumbling (offbalance, which is generally used in Mid Stanzas by the commune songs), PurpleHaze in Mid (hallucinations, paranoia, vertigo, dementia and confusion). There's obviously a precedence for having moderately useful effects in Mid or Low stanzas by other specs. Furthermore, feel free to explain how the afflictions I'm suggesting are better than High Stanza effects in general. ---on 3/17 @ 06:10 writes: Opposed. The spread of proposed afflictions strengthens the pool too far the other way when compared to other Mid-stanza afflicting songs. ---on 3/20 @ 00:03 writes: Okay, well I'm not going to disect for you why a bunch of those skills you just listed are apples and oranges to an affliction song, but I will at least cover the aff songs you mentioned. Sunallergy and vomiting are trash afflictions. Pox, rigor, and worms are trash afflictions. Vertigo and dementia are trash afflictions, paranoia is trash 1v1. Getting the trend here? Shuyin mentioned it earlier if you need a hint. Viynain hinted at it too. You can compare your suggestion to Wilderrane, which lo and behold, is the unbalanced bard guild. ---on 3/23 @ 11:33 writes: Opposed. I do not mind the smart afflicting part of sol3, but otherwise I agree with the comments of others. ---on 3/25 @ 01:04 writes: Smart afflicting is fine from solution 3 but no to any of the rest. Your current list isn't bad at all.